Disease (Part 3)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Summary A deadly virus reaches Elmore, and Gumball, with his friends, must survive in the apocalyptic setting. Plot Anais: Clearly, you should take caution around Rachel. Darwin: Rachel?! Why? Anais: Think about it. Rachel is the only one we know was in Elmore at the time the bomb released the black goo. When we got to the scene, Rachel wasn't there. She must have ran home after the bombing. She probably only got a bit of the black goo on her, so little that no one noticed. Of course, this is only a way that Rachel could've been infected. She might have just gotten home earlier. But just in case, take a pre-cautionary check. A moment of silence passes. Gumball: Impressive, Anais. You're smarter than I thought. We should probably check on Rachel. Darwin: But we could get infected too! That is, if she is, indeed, infected. Gumball: It'll be okay. Let's go. Gumball and Darwin walk over to Rachel's house, being very careful to avoid any black goo they may have not been cleaned yet. They ring the doorbell to Tobia's house. Tobias: Oh, hey guys. Gumball: We want to see Rachel, she might have touched the black goo. Tobias: It's okay, guys. She's not having a fever or anything. She's just sleeping. Darwin: It's just a... um, what's the word? Gumball: I think Anais called it a "pre-cautionary check". Darwin: Yeah, let us take a... pre-cah-shuh-nare-ree check. Is that how you say it? Gumball: I don't know, Let's just take a look. Gumball and Darwin enter Rachel's room and find Rachel sleeping and snoring. Gumball: You brought the flashlight, right? Darwin: Yup. Let's search. Gumball takes out a flashlight of his own and searches. They search every part of her body visible, and then search the other side of her body. In her hair, on her legs or the shirt, they find nothing. Gumball: Maybe Rachel is healthy. Let's go. Just then, Darwin's phone rings. Anais is calling him. Gumball: What is Anais saying? Darwin: She says "Rachel could've also stepped on the goo with her shoes, and it went to her feet. Try checking the shoes." Gumball: Come on, then! Let's check Rachel's shoes! Gumball and Darwin cautiously turn around Rachel's shoes to see if there is any goo leftover. Darwin: See anything? Gumball: No... wait! There's a black shadow on Rachel's left shoe! Is that goo? Darwin focuses at the black spot. Darwin: Looks more like burnt marshmellow, Gumball. I think she stepped on a marshmellow. Gumball: Really? Gumball use his flashlight to touch the shadow, and it turns out that it can be peeled off. Darwin takes a sniff. Darwin: It's a marshmellow. This search was a waste of time. Gumball: Dang. Hey, how about we visit Masami at the hospital? Darwin: Um... why? Gumball: It could be pretty cool! I mean, we've never been in a hospital before! It could be pretty cool! Darwin: Okay... but make sure we don't get infected. ---- At the hospital, Gumball had to argue with Larry Needlemeyer at the desk just to get in the room. Gumball and Darwin were given anti-infection suits to be safe. Gumball: Darwin, wait. Darwin: What? Gumball: I have to go to the bathroom. Mind if you wait in the room? Darwin: Fine. But don't take too long! Gumball runs to the bathroom while Darwin walks in Masami's hospital room. Darwin: Um, hey, Masami... how are you doing? You okay? Masami lays still in the hospital bed. The black goo gave her a gray look, and she dosen't look good. Darwin raises his voice so Gumball can hear him. Darwin: Um, Gumball? I'm scared, are you done yet? Gumball: Not yet! That's when Masami opened her eyes. It was slow, but she had woken from her coma. Darwin: Masami! You're awake! Masami didn't talk. She just got up from the hospital bed and walked toward Darwin. Darwin: Um, Masami? What're you doing? Masami got in closer. Darwin: Gumball! Hurry up! We gotta get out of here! Gumball: Just wait! I'm almost done! Darwin runs towards the door, but Masami gets ahead and locks it. Darwin: Ah! Gumball! Help! Masami's doing weird things! Gumball: Wait, she's awake? Darwin: Yeah! And she's following me! Masami corners Darwin and soon tries to grab him! Darwin: Gumball! Help! Help! Gumball opens the bathroom door and tries to open the door to Masami's hospital room. It's locked. He then sees Masami start to attack Darwin, and tells Darwin he will get help. Gumball runs to Larry and tries to get him before Masami could hurt or even infect Darwin. Larry runs to her room and opens the hospital door with his special key. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 3 of fanfics